Edward Benton
Edward Benton es un personaje de Syphon Filter y aparece en flashbacks en Syphon Filter 3. Fue el Subdirector de la Agencia por debajo del Director Thomas Markinson. Él conoció a Gabriel Logan durante una operación de La Agencia en Kabul, Afganistán, junto con Ellis. Fue por a las habilidades de Logan durante este encuentro, que sería incitado a reclutarlo en La Agencia. Inconscientemente, este encuentro también le dio una idea a Logan de los verdaderos propósitos de La Agencia. Él es esencialmente el segundo antagonista enfrentado del Syphon Filter original, actuando bajo las órdenes de Erich Rhoemer como un topo en La Agencia, para el Black Baton. Fue debido a sus acciones que la operación fallida en Costa Rica ocurrió junto con Jenkins y todo su equipo siendo eliminado en el Parque Washington. Apariencia Benton es un afroamericano alto en sus finales de los años 40, con el pelo negro corto y una expresión severa. Mientras está en los cuarteles, Benton es visto en un traje de la Agencia, con una chaqueta negra, corbata y pantalones de vestir con zapatos de vestir negros. También es visto en la introducción con gafas oscuras. Durante la escena en la que él es mostrado en la oficina con Markinson, Gabe y Lian se encuentra mayormente ensombrecido pero aun así los lleva puesto. En la Exhibición de Pharcom, él es mostrado llevando un esmoquin con un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo izquierdo y un chaleco azul envuelto alrededor de un botón blanco, encima de la camisa que termina en una corbata de moño negro. Su apariencia no es vista durante Syphon Filter 3. Descripción Un político importante, y más tarde titular de una Maestría en Relaciones Internacionales, Edward Benton era algo que sorprendió cuando fue abordado por los reclutadores de la Agencia, inmediatamente después de su graduación de la Universidad de Maryland. Esto era conveniente, ya que más tarde sería conocido por misteriosa precognitiva y análisis logísticas. Benton pasó gran parte de su tiempo como analista de inteligencia, primero en América del Sur, particularmente en Argentina y Perú, y más tarde en zonas balcánicas. En el medio se las arregló para improvisar durante el conflicto soviético en Afganistán. Un convoy de suministros era necesario para ser ejecutado, sin embargo, la región se fue de las manos, y así Benton se hizo pasar por un agente de la CIA y engañó un par de Rangers, llamados Logan y Ellis, para que lo escoltaran. Esto atrajo mucha atención en Washington, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las habilidades inusuales de campo del par. Parecía que Benton podía predecir activos útiles, también. Es probable que en esta época Edward Benton haya sido abordado por el Secretario de Estado Vicent Hadden, quién quería un par de ojos en su Agencia que lo mantendría al tanto de todos los asuntos. Benton, naturalmente, estuvo de acuerdo, y finalmente aceptó un ascenso a Subdirector en 1999. Aunque técnicamente respondía al Director Markinson, Benton empezó a chocar con su superior indirectamente cuando el Consorcio de Hadden podría beneficiarse de algo que Markinson no aprobó. El primero de los muchos ejemplos serían los ataques al Distrito de Columbia, que el Subdirector Benton directamente ayudó a través de la filtración de información. Evidentemente, Hadden ganaba algo con un ataque terrorista en suelo americano. Cuando la evidencia directa fue desenterrado por la oficial de comunicaciones Lian Xing, ella le informó a Thomas Markinson, quién luego admitió que lo sabía, pero no hizo nada por razones que pocos sabrían hasta más tarde. A pesar de todo, él se apresuró a emitir una orden EPC para el agente de campo Gabriel Logan, quién lo llevó a cabo con un poco de impasse. La inestabilidad dentro de la Agencia continuó rápidamente, tanto como Hadden pusiera el liderazgo del Director Markinson en tela de juicio. Syphon Filter Benton apareció en la primera misión de Syphon Filter, donde él y Markinson estaban informando a Xing y Logan sobre su misión que se llevaba a cabo en la Calle Georgia, Washington D.C. Después de que Logan llevó a cabo su misión, descubrió una falsa bomba de virus e hirió a Mara Aramov, él se dirigió por la calle comunicándose con Lian. Tan pronto como llegó al Parque Washington, Benton contactó a Logan informándole de que un agente compañero, Jenkins, y su equipo han sido eliminados por el Black Baton. Él ordenó a Logan entrar y desarmar las bombas víricas en su lugar. Esto llevó a Logan a sospechar que había un topo en la Agencia. Después de que Logan llevó a cabo esta misión y derrotó a Anton Girdeux en una batalla. Logan recibió la orden de investiga un hombre llamado Jonathan Phagan, Director y CEO de Pharcom, una industria bio-química, así como también el fabricante del virus Syphon Filter. Se le concedió el permiso en secreto para investigar y asistió a una gala que Pharcom sostenía. Entonces Logan siguió a Phagan hasta una exhibición de museo que fue alquilada por Pharcom. Dentro de él encontró a Phagan hablando con Mara y Benton, con Mara exigiendo la ubicación del laboratorio de Syphon Filter y Phagan buscándo evadirlos. Cansado de sus excusas, Benton ordenó a Mara interrogar a Phagan mientras él esperaba en la exhibición. Logan habló con Lian y ella le advirtió tener cuidado con Benton. Logan salió de su escondite y lo eliminó, tomando su arma y una tarjeta llave de acceso para que le permitiría moverse a través del complejo de museos. Logan llegó hasta donde se encontraba Phagan y lo salvó, también incapacitó a Mara para tomarla en custodia y así ser interrogada. Tan pronto como regresaron a los cuarteles de la Agencia, Logan y Lian informaron a Markinson que había un topo que estaba filtrando información desde la parte superior. Entonces Markinson mencionó a Benton, dejando a Logan cuestionándose sobre como Markinson lo sabía. Syphon Filter 2 Pese a no aparecer físicamente o ser mencionado dentro del juego, se hace una referencia a Benton en el mapa multijugador "Centro de Exposiciones de PHARCOM". En la última línea puede leerse: "El personal de limpieza lleva semanas limpiando la sangre de Benton de la sala de Egipto.." Syphon Filter 3 Aunque no apareció físicamente, se puede escuchar a Benton dándole órdenes a Logan en la Misión 2, en la plantación de Costa Rica; a Lian en la Misión 8, también en Costa Rica; y a Logan y Ellis en las Misiones 11 y 12. Se reveló también que Benton ya trabajaba para la Agencia en 1987, como atestiguó Logan. Equipamiento Chaleco antibalas Al igual que con la mayoría de los jefes, Benton tenía bajo su esmoquin un chaleco antibalas. Sin embargo, era muy arriesgado para Gabe intentar romper su chaleco hasta herirlo. G 18 Habiendo sido esta arma introducida con Benton, la G-18 gastaba la munición con mucha rapidez. Por esto podía quedar indefenso y recurría hacia algún escondite. Aunque su precisión era media, combinada con rápidas ráfagas lo podían convertir en alguien letal. Tarjeta de acceso Esta tarjeta le permitía a Benton un acceso a determinadas zonas del centro de exposiciones. Fue la primera que consiguió Gabe. Expediente oficial La siguiente información es tomada de la página 23 del manual de Syphon Filter. Edward Benton Subdirector de la Agencia Sexo: Masculino Edad: 47 Lugar de nacimiento: Chicago, IL Nacionalidad: Norteamericano Estatura: 1,83 cm. Peso: 95,3 kg. Color de ojos: Marrón Color de pelo: Negro y gris Antecedentes Subdirector, la Agencia, 1999-Presente. Jefe de División, la Agencia, 1993-1996. Analista de Inteligencia, Región de los Balcanes, la Agencia. 1984-1992 Analista de Inteligencia, Región de América del Sur, la Agencia, 1978-1984 Entrenamientos Maestría de Arte, Relaciones Internacionales, Universidad de Maryland, galardonado con 1978. Bachillerato de Arte, Ciencias Políticas, Universidad Johns Hopkins, galardonado con 1975. Galería Curiosidades * Benton es el segundo personaje negro en aparecer en la serie de Syphon Filter. El primero es Erich Rhoemer y el tercero es Lawrence Mujari. * Es el primer topo encontrado en la serie. Los otros son Jason Chance, Nigel Cummings y Richard Kress. * A diferencia de otros antagonistas en el juego, Benton es el único enemigo que no habla durante el combate, sin embargo sus diálogos durante la batalla están dentro del disco del juego y no son usados. * Frases no usadas: ** "You're just delaying the inevitable!" (¡Sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable!) ** "You're weren't supposed to be here, Logan!" (¡No se suponía que estés aquí, Logan!) ** "Who sent you?" (¿Quién te envió?) ** "How'd you find out?" (¿Cómo te enteraste?) ** "My secret is going to die with you." (Mi secreto va a morir contigo.) ** "Sorry it had to be you, Logan." (Lamento que hayas sido tú, Logan.) ** "I can't let you live." (No puedo dejarte vivir.) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Syphon Filter Categoría:Personajes de Syphon Filter Categoría:La Agencia Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Enemigos de Syphon Filter Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Syphon Filter 3 Categoría:Enemigos de Syphon Filter 3